blobversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fin Empire
The Fin Empire is the government in control of Zone 16, and six planets and moons in Zone 15. The Fin Empire additionally rules over all members of the Fin species. The Fin Empire is a member of the Fish Alliance and the Star Alliance. Government The Fin Empire is not fully incorporated into the Fish Alliance, and retains its ability to self govern under a constitutional monarchy. It is a fully incorporated member of the Star Alliance. For domestic issues, the Fin Emperor is the final decision maker, but most of the work is completed by the Staff of the Fin Emperor, which currently includes over 1150 members. The capital of the Fin Empire and the Fin Emperor's seat of power is on the Fin Home Planet. Current Fin Emperor Fin Notable Members of the Fin Emperor's Staff Antartic Fin Bose Fin Bob Fin History The current Fin Empire is the 6th rendition of the Fin Empire, with the previous 7 either falling to conflict or transitioning into alternate governments. The 1st Fin Empire was founded by Emperor Fin, who was the first Fin to establish a settlement on land. Because land is 2D as opposed to the 3D ocean, and because the land and ice allowed for better construction of permanent settlements, the Fins became a territorial species. The Fins bound together to expand and protect their land, increasing the size and population of the empire. The 2nd and 3rd Fin Empires were founded at the same time, in conflict of power with the First. At the end of the intense conflict, Fins sought to have no government for a period of several thousand years. Historical record was not kept during this time. The 4th Fin Empire was founded on a different planet than the initial Fin Home Planet, as a result of the First Kit Fin War. After a series of more conflict, abdications, transitions to democracy, the 4th and 5th Fin Empires fell. The current Fin Empire is the 6th government to adopt the name Fin Empire. After the Great Summoning, the Democratic Fin Democracy sought to increase research into space exploration, to once again have a multi planet civilisation. By the time of the First Great Expedition, the DFD had established contact with Fin settlements on four seperate planets and moons. While none of the planets had militarised spacecraft, most of them, especially the Fin Home Planet, had established navies and air forces. With help from establishing contact with other planets, the Fins soon developed viable space travel. Increased interplanetary trade brought wealth and technological advancement. Improved technology and military sizes accompanied desire to control more land and ocean. The DFD failed to unite the multiple planets, and each planet's politics focused were controlled mainly by domestic governments. By the time of the Second Great Expedition, the DFD had been replaced by the Democratic Fin Republic, which had united three planets and made alliances with the remaining Fin societies. Among notable representatives in the DFR were Bob Fin, president of the Fin Home Planet, Fish Fin, a high admiral in the DFR navy, and Fin, a general in the CKL Alliance. Fin Corp. was founded shortly after Fin engineers reproduced the Antimatter Engine. Increased international trade and military/technology advancements led to tensions with the Kit Empire controlled planets. The Kit Empire had failed to invest in its Zone 16 settlements and many Kits moved back to the more prosperous Kit Empire zones. The Fins were able to purchase land rights on several planets back from the Kit Empire. Because a majority of land rights were purchased with Fin Corp. funds, and Fin was the majority shareholder of Fin Corp., Fin gained tremendous influence within the DFR. Fin was reelected as the leader of the DFR multiple times. Fin left his position at the DFR temporarily to take part in the Third Great Expedition. While on leave, Bob Fin took control of the Fin Senate and bribed military generals to win their influence. He founded the 6th Fin Empire, and started colonising planets in Zone 15. When Fin returned, he was unable to win reelection due to Bob Fin's increased influence among the newly added planets. Because Fin lost the vote, Fin left the DFR and focused on CKL Alliance and Fin Corp. activities (but mostly just went on holiday). The Fin Empire was able to unite all remaining Fin planets in Zone 16 during that time. When the Second Great Kit Fin War erupted in Year 54, Bob Fin proved helpless in defending the Fin capital. Fin defeated the most Kit generals, captured the most Kit territory, and tied with Kit in a duel that ended the war. Because of Fin's popularity, Fin was able to win the title of Fin Emperor, forcing Bob Fin to abdicate.Category:Politics